Sesshomaru holding back on love maybe?
by Inuyasharocksmymonkey
Summary: What happens when Sesshomaru takes Kagome and Shippo to see Inuyasha. Will he ever see her again? Will they fall in love. Come and read :] you know you want to XD!
1. A friend to be found

**Disclaimer- I do not own "Inuyasha" also I do not own any of the characters I mentioned in this story. I own my shoes though! Sketchers taste the rainbow. My story is very weirdlyo lol so please cut me some sort of slack . **

The warm summer breeze blew about and his ears flickered a little. The smell of Ramen's drifted into the air and he woke up. "Oh so now your up?" came a voice from the kitchen. "Yes ma'am I am awake, what's the problem in there? Did you get your period today?" _SLAM _There was a loud noise coming from the kitchen. "WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE PROBLEM IS SESSHOMARU? MY PROBLEM IS YOUR RUDE COMMENTS!" Sesshomaru quietly got up, walked over to his guest, Kagome.

"My dear lady, you should really calm yourself down you don't want to wake up the boy." Just then a little fox demon lunged at Sesshomaru. "Shippo," Kagome screamed.

A second later Shippo was thrown halfway across the room with a thump. "Ouch!" Shippo cried. _"Serves him right..."_ Kagome got an odd look on her face and then shook it away "Kagome..." Sesshomaru mumbled. "Yes my lord?" Sesshomaru cautiously walked over to Kagome. "Kagome… I was wondering in all... that maybe you should meet my family… well my half demon brother, Inuyasha." _Sesshomaru only insisted this because Kagome would never shut up about him, since she heard about him._ Kagome's face totally transformed. Kagome has heard about this Hanyou. So brave, strong, and protective. Plus, he was just as hot as Sesshomaru!

"Ok!" Kagome blurted "I mean, when are we going?" Brushing a hair from her face she muttered. "Oh boy! We get to see Inuyasha! I hope he got over Kikyo." Shippo dashed out without thinking. With that, yet for the second time, young Shippo was send flying into the next room. "Kikyo, who is Kikyo? Sesshomaru, tell me who is this Kikyo!" "Kagome, Kikyo was Inuyasha's love." Just then Kagome's heart started beating faster. "Kagome are you scared of something?" _why is her heart beating so fast… _"Ooh no lord Sesshomaru, please continue." _Hmm, stop thinking like this Sesshomaru get yourself together!_

"Kagome, Kikyo was Inuyasha's love... they really hated each other… and almost never got along. Kikyo died… and Inuyasha still loved her through her dead body. The only reason she is still on earth is because she is taking the spirits of dead woman. Inuyasha promised to go to hell with her later on." _hmm... I knew this was too good to be true... _Kagome just sighed and repeated her question, "So, when are we going?" Sesshomaru glanced at the clock and shrugged. "What time do you suggest?" Shippo ran to Kagome and went in her arms, "Kagome can we go now, please!" _Note to self: Give Shippo a new bike... _Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru and got a nod of satisfaction. While they were heading out the door Kagome stopped and asked a rather important question, "Does Inuyasha live in the mortal world or with us in the Feudal Era?"

Sesshomaru just kept waking. "SESSHOMARU TELL ME!" Sesshomaru stopped which made Kagome tumble onto him. "Lady Kagome, Inuyasha is half demon, don't you think if he lived in the mortal world… people would wonder why he has doggy ear? That mutt. He muttered. "What was the last part lord?" Sesshomaru grinned and turned to Kagome. "When you see Inuyasha call him a mutt… it is a nick name used for him sometimes." _Ok now I know his nick name… can I get any luckier! _Kagome had forgotten about the fox demon in her arms, and mistakenly dropped him. "OUCH! Kagome why did you do that!"

'OMG SESSHAMORU IM HEARING THOSE VOICES AGAIN!" Kagome looked around scared to move. Sesshomaru and Shippo looked at each other and broke out laughing. "Huh?" Kagome was so confused at this point she just broke out laughing and none of them could stop. Sesshomaru realized that he had fallen on the floor, while he was cracking up, and stood up ignoring the fact it had ever happened. "I'm sorry Shippo. Kagome squeaked out whipping the tears of joy from her eyes. It was getting dark and Kagome was getting tired. "Lord… Sesshomaru… I can't…" and with that Kagome fell to the ground sound asleep. Shippo curled up to Kagome and laid his head on her calf. "Good night." He managed to say. Sesshomaru thought about carrying or flying them the rest of the way but decided to stay and watch over them. Hopefully no demons would bother them tonight.

Yawning, the young miko awake searching for her lord. "AHH! Shippo screamed and hoped into Kagome's arms yet again. "Shippo, what is it!" Just then Sesshomaru came into view dripping wet. "Oh my god." Kagome darted out Shippo turned away. "I SAW HIS BUT!" Kagome fell back and started giggling a little imaging young Shippo seeing lord Sesshomaru's but.

Sesshomaru realized he was undressed frantically went to get his clothes. _I don't know why I listened to Kagome. I should have never kept that little pest. _Blushing Kagome asked if he was ready to go. "Don't flatter yourself my dear lady, lots of girls has seen my toosh before." This made Kagome roll her eyes at his big ego. "What ever you say."

"Are we there yet?" Kagome and Shippo looked at each other and got an idea. (By the way the first person is Kagome the second is Shippo). "Not yet…"_Uh oh_ "How about now" Sesshomaru sighed, and realized this was going to be a long walk.

Sesshomaru stopped reacting to their annoyance about 10 minutes later, which made the two young ones frown. "Why are you such a downer, my lord?" Sesshomaru threw his hand up and gave Kagome a wicked glare. "It is a question why I haven't showed you how down I really am. With that Kagome gulped and backed up to where Shippo was walking… or standing in fear. Sesshomaru sniffed the air repeatedly not knowing what it was. He has smelt this smell before, just not in a long time. "Lord, what is it?" Sesshomaru's eye browns lowered as he spoke. "Inuyasha…"

* * *

A/n: Well, that was my first chapter. I know I know, It was kind of corny and weak at the end but Its just the first chapter! I should have the second one in about a week :. As long as my teacher don't give me a million projects I will keep writing >. Hope you continue with it and enjoy! 


	2. The Dare

**Disclaimer- I do not own "Inuyasha" also I do not own any of the characters I mentioned in this story. Also, I should warn you some of the places I mention, are not the precise location... you will see what I mean. I know I know you must be all AWWH WHY NOT! But I am only 13 and can't sorry! But for Halloween I can dress up as the producer of Inuyasha :. **

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked over at Shippo who was the only one to see her smiling eagerly. Sesshomaru just looked around unaware where his half breed brother was hiding.

Just before they came to this spot, Kagome noticed something. It was some type of trapped door. Of course, she had no real clue what it really was, being imprisoned most of her life. There was something about this "trapped door" that made sense to her… almost like she has been there before…

"Eh I think Kagome is drunk?" Sesshomaru stated. "Huh… what?" Shippo started to laugh but was cut off short with Sesshomaru glare. Just then there was a cracking sort of noise, and above them stood Inuyasha…

Unfortunately, Kagome and Shippo didn't get to see Inuyasha. Kagome had trailed behind, to the trapped door, and like always Shippo followed. "What do you think it is?" Shippo asked Kagome. "I have… I have no clue." As they approached the trapped door, they noticed it had no top on it.

"Hey Kagome, I dare you go take a look inside?" Kagome glanced sternly at Shippo then at the trapped door. "Kagome, I think this is a well." Shippo just kept looking at Kagome, who still had a puzzled look on her face. "Well? What's a well?" Kagome asked. Shippo's face went very blank after that but then answered. "Kagome, it's where you get water!" Giggling, the girl sat on the edge of the well. "Shippo, can you hand me that rock over there, please." Obediently, Shippo returned with a rock and handed it too Kagome.

"Ok Kagome, here is the rock, why do you need it?" Kagome threw the rock in the well and heard it hit ground about 7 second later. Right then Kagome got an idea. "Hey Shippo… what was that dare you asked me earlier..?" Shippo looked blankly at Kagome then down at the well. "I don't think… I dared you to do anything?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

_Flashback: "Hey Kagome, I dare you go take a look inside?" Kagome glanced sternly at Shippo then at the trapped door. End of flashback _

Kagome grinned a little. "Shippo, take my hand." This time Shippo didn't obey her promptly. "Shippo, that is an order, not a question." Shippo squeaked but took her hand and held it tight. Now they bother were sitting at the edge of the well... staring into it.

"So mutt face, what you been up to?" Inuyasha sternly looked at Sesshomaru and then at a tree. No response what so ever. "So Sesshomaru, I see you have been with a human. Wait not just a human, but a Miko. So here you are making fun of me when I am with a priestess, but you can go off with any human you like. Your one dirty mother fucker, Sesshomaru." This did not affect Sesshomaru, as this was Inu's **A/n: I may call Inuyasha Inu at times** vocabulary mostly. "Hey mutt, you really should watch your language, shouldn't you?" Inuyasha looked away, "Feh."

"So, Sesshomaru, where is the girl any way?" _Oh my Gods Kagome… _"She is… right behind us…" Instantly, they both turned around to see Kagome in the distance with Shippo next to her. They were standing… no sitting on something, but what? "What the fuck, Sesshomaru, why are the sitting on the shitty old well mumbling numbers" _OH NO, KAGOME!_

"Ready, Shippo?" Kagome whispered "No, not really" Shippo replied. "On the count of, 10 okay? One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine… TEN!"

"KAGOME, NO!" Sesshomaru cried, but he was too late. Just as he reached Kagome, she and Shippo jumped. Regularly, all you would hear was a thump, or a bone cracking. This time however, you saw great lights and no sounds of reaching ground. Shocked, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood motionless. They couldn't believe what their eyes were seeing.

"Let's do it one more time!" Shippo persisted. "Sorry Shippo, but I think Sesshomaru is mad enough at us for going the first time!" Sighing Shippo looked around. "Why is Sesshomaru such a downer any way?" Kagome started giggling insanely as Shippo looked at her curiously. "It's nothing, but what if Sesshomaru has gas from the Ramen noodles we made with peppers!" With his teeth clenched, Shippo tried not to laugh but stopped suddenly "Kagome… what was that light we saw?"

Ruffling her hair, Kagome sat back. "It was probably Sesshomaru's sword, you know how he gets, all Macho man. Hey Shippo…" Shippo glanced at Kagome. "Yes?" Quietly, Kagome was fidgeting with her shirt and it was there when Shippo knew something was wrong. "Shippo doesn't the well seem different? Why isn't Sesshomaru yelling at us? How come there is now sunlight, shinning from the top of the well!" Shippo didn't bother to look up, he just went to Kagome and curled up next to her. "What has happened..."

"Ka-Kagome?" Sesshomaru pleaded. Unfortunately, there was no answer. Quietly, Sesshomaru leaned against the well wall, and looked in. Nothing but a little black rock.


End file.
